


When The Heart Sings

by KuroBakura



Category: Ancient Rome: The Rise and Fall of an Empire (TV 2006)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Boys In Love, Confrontations, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: After spending some time with Remus, the two of them discover something about one another.





	When The Heart Sings

Remus arrived to the area of villa where Nero was at. There was something that was Remus’s chest that he needed to say the emperor before he does not have the chance. He stood near the archway that lead into the room. Nero was in the room with his back to him, pouring a glass of wine for himself. Remus took a deep breath before he spoke.

”Nero?” Remus suddenly spoke up and asked. Nero stopped and turned around to see who was speaking to him from behind. A big smile appeared in his face.

”Oh! Remus! Are you okay?” Nero replied back to him and then asked a question of his own to Remus. Remus nodded.

”Yes..may I come in?” Remus answered then asked another question. 

“Of course! Would you like a glass of wine?” Nero replied and offered. Remus stepped into the room.

”No, thank you but thank you for the offer anyway.” Remus said to him.

”You are welcome.” Nero said back and then placed the bottle of wine into the table. Seeing the sunlight on Nero’s beautiful skin made Remus’s mind feel jumbled up. He could not stop looking at him. Nero was not sure why Remus was exactly here.

”Is there something that you wanted, Remus?” Nero suddenly asked another question. Remus snapped out of it. He blushed. Nero chuckled to himself.

”How adorable.” Nero thought to himself then he took a sip of his wine from the up that he was holding. 

“I..I wanted to talk to you about something.” Remus replied as he started to feel a little flustered.

”Sure! What did you want to speak to me about?” Nero spoke and then asked even yet another question to the younger man. 

“For a while and since I have been living here with you, I noticed that I have changed. I mean, it is not phong bad but...I just noticed that about myself.” Remus answered. Nero thinks he knew what Remus was speaking about. He smiled at him.

”The way you react when we are together and/or in the same room?” Nero suddenly piped up. Remus’s eyes widened and began to blush.

”Ye-yes, actually. Plus...how did you know?” Remus replied. 

“I have noticed the way you look and react when it comes to us being around one another. Not to mention, Inhave noticed, the stares and side glances you make at me. And the way you blush as well, like what you are doing right now as we speak. I do not mind it, though. ...Is that what you mean by the changes you have noticed when it comes to yourself?” Nero answered and explained. Remus nodded.

”Yes. ...Have you been wondering why I have being doing that?” Remus answered.

”It has crossed my mind but...I have not really dwelled on it, if that is what you mean. I have wanted to ask as well but I thought it might make you feel uncomfortable so that is why I have not asked about it.” Nero answered. Remus understood. He gulped before he spoke again to Nero. He was not going to back down now. Nero was about to take a another sip of his wine.

“It is because I love you!” Remus suddenly exclaimed for his reason for why he has been doing that around Nero for all this time. Nero’s eyes widened as he suddenly spot out wine on to the ground below him in shock. Nero pit down the glass as he cleaned himself up.

”I...apologize for who I reacted just now. I did not expect that, to be honest.” Nero spoke to him after that. Remus felt so bad but yet...he needed to say it. He looked to the side of him. All of a sudden, Remus felt a hand on one of his cheeks and being gently pulled forward. When his head stopped turning, there was Nero, looking at him in the face, smiling. Remus blushed even more. No matter how many times he sees the emperor’s face, Remus will never get tired of it.

”You are not the only one who has been doing that either, Remus.” Nero said to him as he let go of Remus’s cheek.

”I’m not?” Remus asked back.

”No, you are not. I will admit...I have been doing that as well. To _you_, too.” Nero replied to him. Remus could not believe it.

”Do you truly feel that way about me, Remus?” Nero asked him. Remus nodded back.

”Yes, I really do. Whenever I am around you, I feel like that my heart is singing a beautiful melody. And when the heart sings, it never will stop. I can not stop stopping thinking about you when we are not around each mother nor look at you when we are together. May be I am losing my mind. I do not regret this. But...if you do not feel the same way about me, I do understand but I can not keep it to myself anymore. I love you, Nero. With all my heart, I truly do.” Remus replied and explained to him.

Nero suddenly held both of Remus’s hands in his.

”I..I also love you, too, Remus. With all my heart. But...I am worried.” Nero told him.

”What worries you?” Remus asked as he held Nero’s hands tight in his.

”I am worried about what your parents may think or discover our relationship.” Nero replied to him.

”I could care less about what they think. They think they have my best interests but they truly do not. I just want to be happy. Happy with _you_. Plus, I am an adult and can make my own decisions. So, if I do not give a shit about what they think then you should not either.” Remus said to him. Nero knew that Remus was right. If Remus was not worried about them then Nero should not worry about them either. Nero lifted Remus’s hands towards his face and kissed them before looking back at him.

”Then I shall not worry about them. And if you want me, I am yours.” Nero said back to Remus. Remus suddenly had a huge smile on his face.

”I want to be yours, too!” Remus happily exclaimed to him. Nero smiled back at him then placed Remus’s hands near his heart.

”And my heart sings for you, too, my dear.” Nero told him. The two of them placed their foreheads together and they kept looking at each other with smiles on their faces. Neither could not believe it. They were now lovers. And Nero will make sure that Remus’s parents will not take Remus away from him or ruin Remus’s happiness. But for now, they were going to have to keep a secret...or do they? It was only a matter of time before people find out about it so why hide it. But for now...they were just enjoy their happiness and relationship in peace. 

_Together_.  
  


**The End**


End file.
